Searching
by Callyie-Chan
Summary: Jack goes looking for Princess when she doesn't show up at his house.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little writing warm-up before I start the new chapter Majorette Queen… a short Prinack short story with three or four chapters…**

Jack woke up at his usual time on Saturday morning. He rose from his bed and looked to the skylight up above. The sky was a shade of gloomy gray and the clouds covered the sun like a thick wool blanket. Not the weather he had in mind for a day in early June, but he knew that wouldn't stop a certain someone from stopping by his house.

He went downstairs, sat on the couch and waited for her. He already knew that she was going to bug him for some breakfast. Being spoiled all her life, she didn't have a need to learn how to cook and unfortunately for him, he was in the same boat. But luckily, he had his robots for that. They were great cooks.

He continued sitting on the couch pondering about what they should eat. This was going to be a hard decision. She was very picky and plus for a small girl she could eat a whole lot. So, it needed to be something his robots could make a lot of, but it also had to be something that she enjoyed. He thought about it for a moment, then he finally came up a solution.

_Pancakes, _he thought. _She could eat a truckload of pancakes..._

He called over one of his bots and told it exactly what he wanted, and then it hurried off to get the supplies it would need to create the grand feast. Now, all he needed to do was wait for her to arrive.

Ten minutes past and there was still no sign of her. Jack didn't think anything of it at first; she usually takes her time to get to his house. She liked to look nice for him.

Twenty more minutes went by and she still wasn't there. He was getting a bit anxious. It was almost noon, and he knew she liked to eat before then. He concluded that she probably was walking expect for flying over, so she would probably be a little late.

_There is nothing to worry about... she'll be here soon..._

He ordered the same bot to get started making the food, in hope that she'll be arriving shortly.

Fifteen minutes later the bot was done was making the two dozen pancakes and was now placing them on the table, and she has yet to arrive. Jack was now as nervous as ever. His first instinct was to go look for her, so he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned a stern direct voice.

Jack turned around to see his mother leaning against the door wearing a loose nightgown. He was actually surprised to see her. She was gone so much that he forgot that she lived there.

"When did you get back?" he asked.

She went to Panama for a so called "business" trip. And he knew the only business that occurred there was how many martinis she could drink before she was passed out on the beach.

"I came back two days ago..." she answered. "I was just a bit tried, so I stay in my room for the whole time."

Jack glared at her. "You don't need to sugarcoat it... The hangover look is nice on you anyway." he stated sarcastically.

His mother glared back at him and chuckled. "Why aren't you a little sarcastic asshole? But you still didn't answer my question..."

"It's really none of your business..."

"It's for that girl, isn't it?"

Jack looked away from her. He couldn't believe she figured it out so easily.

She walked toward him, with her dark auburn hair flowing in the wind.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I know that girl comes over when your father and I are away. We do have security cameras."

Jack sighed. He had to remind himself to disable those the next time they leave.

"So what? Why should you care?"

"Listen, the Spicers and the Morbucks are business rivals... your father won't be pleased when he finds out that you're sleeping with the enemy..."

Jack turned a light shade of red. "I-it's nothing like that!"

His mother raised her eyebrow slightly, as to suggest she was saying 'oh really?'.

"It's the truth... we don't do anything... I don't even like her..."

"Oh, for a person who doesn't like her, you do seem to care about her a lot. You even made her some breakfast..."

She walked over to the kitchen table, eying the plate of delicious pancakes that his bot had made a while ago.

"Don't touch those!" Jack yelled.

"And why not? It doesn't look like your girlfriend is coming... why should we let perfectly good food go to waste?"

Jack stormed over to the table and protected the food with his body. "She's not my girlfriend, and I made this for her because she gets hungry..."

"Sounds more like a homeless person than an heiress to million dollar company." His mother stated.

"Don't talk about her like that... you don't know anything about her..."

"So you do like her?"

"Did you hear me say that?" Jack asked.

She shook her head. "Fine, you don't have to tell me, even though I already know. You can go find her if you want. I have to go to England in a few hours, so I'll be gone by the time you two get back. So, you can do what you wish with her, just clean up after yourselves... I hate sticky thi-"

"Bye!" He got up and stormed out the house before another perverted thing came out his mother's mouth. He was glad she was leaving again, now he can focus his attention on finding Princess. The girl he so called "didn't like"... 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack put on his heli-pack and flew off in search of her. As he rose into the air, rain began to fall from the gray clouds up above. He had to find her quickly before the storm got worse. He made his way toward Morbucks Manor, where hopefully Princess was there waiting for him.

He was minutes before reaching his destination, until he noticed something really odd in the park down below.

_Is that who I think it is? _He thought.

He went down for a closer look and he found out that his assumption was correct. The girl who he was searching for was sitting alone on a park bench, getting completely soaked. He landed on the ground and quickly ran over to her.

"Princess? What are you doing?"

The red-headed girl didn't answer him; instead she just continued to keep her head down as the rain pounded on her repeatedly. Jack walked a little closer to her.

"You do know that it's raining, right?" he asked playfully.

There was still no response from her, which was strange, she usually was happy to see him. He reached over and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder.

Princess immediately smacked his hand away. She then looked up at him, with an intense look of hatred in her eyes.

"Do not touch me!" she yelled.

Jack stepped back and rubbed his hand. He wasn't expecting that at all from Princess. The girl who supposedly had the biggest crush on him. She always tried flirt with him and there wasn't ever a time where she didn't try to hug or kiss him. But now it was different, it was like he was a contagious disease that she didn't want to get near. He didn't understand why she was doing this.

"Princess? What's wrong?" he asked with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

Princess buried her head back in her hands. "Just leave me alone..." she whispered.

"You really should get inside... you don't want to catch a cold or something..."

He once again tried to reach for her hand, but Princess wasn't having any of that. She stood up and forcefully pushed him away.

"I told you not to touch me, you freak! Now go away and leave me alone!"

Jack was first surprised at her comment, but then his expression quickly turned to anger. He was only trying to help her, and all she does is push and insult him. He was going to solve this problem.

He went behind her and grabbed her from the waist. Princess tried to kick herself free, but Jack just tighten his grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Princess?! I just want to help you!"

"Let go of me, you bastard! I don't want anything to do with you!" she yelled back.

She kicked and squirmed in his arms for a while, and when she realized that wasn't going to work. She started to scream at the top of her lungs. Jack quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and Princess just put her teeth around his finger and bit down as hard as she could.

"Damn it!" He yelled while waving his finger in the air.

He had no choice but to release her after that stunt she pulled. He looked up to see her already running away from him. There was no way he could catch with her, the small girl was insanely fast. But then, he remembered a little surprise that he had.

He reached in his back pocket and took a shiny object that resembled a comb. He had almost forgotten about the Sheng Gon Wu that he had in his pocket. He aimed it at Princess and took a deep breath.

"Tangle Web Comb!" he yelled, and then the ancient artifact activated its magic.

The tentacle like bristles rushed toward Princess. They wrapped themselves around her, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. Jack put the Wu back in his pocket and walked over to Princess, who was still squirming and wiggling. He lightly tapped her and the tentacle went away, then he continued to fling Princess over his shoulder.

"I'm taking you home and that's final..." he said while starting up his heli-pack.

"No! Please, don't bring me back there! Anything but that!" she cried.

Jack didn't know why she didn't want to go her house, but he decided to respect her wishes, and he started to fly to his house instead. Princess gave a sigh of relief and she was finally starting to relax as Jack carried her off in the pouring rain...


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of minutes of flying, Jack safely managed to escort Princess back to his mansion. He set her down on the ground and opened the front door for her. Princess crossed her arms and looked away from him. She was still upset about the incident that happened before. Jack sighed deeply.

"C'mon, Princess... everything gonna be alright... just come inside..."

When she didn't respond, Jack took Princess' hand and led her inside. And surprisingly, she followed him without a fight.

They walked into the main living room area, dripping giant amounts of water all the marble floor. Jack looked down at Princess and smiled at her slightly.

"We're completely soaked... I'm sorry I couldn't fly fast enough... you're kinda heavy..."

Princess gave him a deadly glare, and Jack started to shake his head frantically.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean that! I-I- you know I'm not the strongest. I'm just a weakling!"

"Isn't that the truth..." stated the voice of Jack's mother, who was sitting at the counter eating the last of the pancakes.

"What the hell?!" Jack yelled. He stormed over to her while pointing his finger. "I told you not to touch the damn pancakes!"

"Oh, you did? I don't remember you saying that... and besides, I was famished..."

"I didn't make them for your fat ass, I made them for Princess!"

"Oh, be quiet Jack," She got up and went over to him. "You're such a whiner..."

She looked at Princess and smirked. "Is that your girlfriend? The Morbucks girl? Ha, how pathetic, she looks like a wet dog." She stepped closer and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And she smells like one too..."

Jack clenched his fist. "Shut the hell up! I thought you said you'll be gone before I got back."

"Well, I didn't expect for you to back so soon..." she answered. "But I'll go, so you can have your alone time with that... ah... _thing..."_

She turned around and headed upstairs, leaving Jack and Princess standing alone in the living room.

Jack looked down at Princess. Her expression was dull and lifeless, almost appearing a bit heartbroken. He sighed. He told her things were going to be alright, and then she gets verbally insulted by his horrible mother. Thing were not going as he planned.

"I'm sorry about that... my mom's a bitch..."

Princess glanced away from him, and Jack noticed her body shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Then he slammed his hand on his forehead. "Well duh, of course you're cold, you still have those wet clothes on... you should go upstairs and dry yourself off..."

When Princess didn't move, he gave her a little push. "Go on... you should know where to go... you broke into my house hundreds of times..."

Princess slowly started on her way to his bedroom while Jack made his to the grand gourmet kitchen. He opened a cabinet and took out a small kettle, then he continued to put water in and place it on the stove. He didn't know how to make full course meals, but he did know how to make hot chocolate. It was Princess' favorite, and hopefully it would warm her up.

He turned on the stove and grabbed the box of hot chocolate mix and two ceramic mugs. He stood their patiently until the water finished boiling.

"Master..." called a cold generic tone.

Jack turned around to see one of his robots holding a stack of dry clothes.

He ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Oh yeah..."

He forgot that he still had his wet clothes on. He quickly pulled off his black tank top and jeans, and replaced them with the purple t-shirt and black shorts that his bot was carrying.

Jack picked up his wet clothes off the floor and gave them his bot.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome, Master…" It replied. Then it went back to its other duties down in the basement.

The high pitch sound of the kettle entered Jack's ears, and he went over to it and started making the hot chocolate. He poured the boiling hot water into the mugs, added the chocolate mix, and then stirred it all up until the powder was completely dissolved. He reached for a platinum serving tray and continued to place the two mugs on it.

He turned around and saw Princess standing right in front of him. Her presence startled him, almost making him drop the tray he was holding. He looked over her again and blushed a bright red.

She was wearing nothing but one of his long sleeved dress shirts. It was way too large for her, so the soft silk fabric slipped off her body, exposing her right shoulder.

Jack felt his throat getting dry. She had always stolen his clothes and wore them before, but this was the first time he noticed how… cute she looked in them.

"Ummm… I…" he mumbled.

He was at a loss of words and he didn't know why. He has never been nervous about Princess before. He was mostly annoyed by her, but this time was different.

His cellphone located on the kitchen counter began to ring, and he gave out a sigh of relief. He never been so happy to have someone call him. He quickly reached over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

He glanced over to Princess, who was still staring at him like some kind of lost puppy. She looked so weak and innocent, something that he wasn't used to with her. She was usually strong, playful, and she had plenty of experience with all sorts of 'stuff'.

He put down the phone for a moment and addressed her.

"Go sit on the couch… I'll be there in a minute…"

Princess did what she was told, while Jack went back to the person on the phone.

"Hello?" he answered again.

"Jack, its Mindy, have you seen Princess anywhere?!"

"Umm, yeah…" Jack replied to the other red-headed girl. "She's here with me…"

Mindy sighed lightly. "Oh, thank goodness… I was so worried about her… is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, she is… but I found her outside sitting in the rain, and when I tried to help her, she almost bit my finger off."

"You should better than to mess with her when she's like this…"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that she acted like this before?"

"Well duh, it's that time of year…"

"What?" Jack questioned. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You been Princess' boyfriend for how long and you still don't know?"

"I'm not her boyfriend…" he replied sternly.

Mindy sighed again, and Jack could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, Jack… you keep on denying the fact you like her…"

"Well, maybe it's not a fact… I just don't like her…"

"There's gonna be a time when you realize you can't live without her…"

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Sure, are you gonna tell me about Princess or what?"

"Fine…" Mindy took a deep breath. "Well, she's like this because…"

"Because what? Tell me!"

"Because, this weekend is the anniversary of her mother's death…"

Jack's heart stopped as he remembered the tragic detail of Princess' life. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it.

"Oh man… I forgot about that… her name was Hera, right?"

"Yeah… that was her name…"

Jack turned around and looked at Princess. She was sitting on the edge of the couch with her head buried into a pillow. He felt bad for her.

"Well, I'm gonna try to talk to her…"

"Good luck with that," Mindy replied. "She really doesn't like talking to people about this… she might get hostile toward you…"

"I'll be alright… it's just Princess…"

"I guess you're right… she does like you, so maybe she'll open up…"

"Well, I have to go now, Mindy…"

"See you later, Jack…" Then she hung up.

Jack put his cellphone back on the counter. Then he picked up the tray and headed toward Princess. He placed the tray on the black coffee table and sat next to her.

"Hey, Princess…"

Princess sighed loudly and continued staring off into space. She didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken to her. Jack examined her and found her still shivering; he figured this would be a good time to offer her the drink.

"I made you some hot chocolate… I know it's your favorite, especially on rainy days like this…"

He reached over to one of the ceramic mugs and brought it toward Princess. The scent of the warm drink entered her nose and she quickly turned around.

Her excitement brought a smile on Jack's face. Maybe Princess was feeling a bit better, or so he hoped.

"I knew you would like it… now here, take it…"

She slowly reached over and took the mug from his hand. She brought it to her lips and took a good long sip of the hot chocolate. It burned her mouth a little but she didn't care, it felt good to have something to warm her cold body up.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" he began. "I talked to Mindy and she told me what's up with you…"

Princess put down her mug and started to listen to what Jack had to say.

"And I wanted to let you know, that I know what you're going through I-"

"Shut up." Princess interrupted harshly.

Jack eyes widen and his shoulders tensed up. "W-wait, what?"

"Don't start giving me that crap!"

"Princess, what do you mean, I-"

"You know exactly what I mean! No, you don't know what I'm going through! You don't know the hell I have to deal with! You don't know a damn thing about me or my life!"

Jack remained silent for a moment. "Princess, I"

Princess clenched the mug in her hands, and then she threw the contents all over Jack's face.

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing your mouth!"

Jack felled back on the couch, while the hot chocolate burnt his face and eyes.

"AAAAAUUUGGGH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He wiped his face and quickly tackled Princess to the couch.

"What the hell is you're problem?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Princess squirmed and struggled with him. "I freakin' hate you! Just leave me alone!"

With all the strength she had in her body, she kicked Jack hard in his stomach, sending him flying off the couch and onto the floor.

There was a long eerie silence. Then Jack slowly rose from the ground. He glared at Princess; the look in his eyes was harsh and intense.

"I'm done with you…" he stated in a dark tone.

Princess let out a small gasp as she sank down into the couch. She has never seen Jack like this before, and she was frightened by him.

"I try to help you and this is how you repay me?!" Jack yelled. "I can't believe I stayed with you for this long! You're nothing but a spoiled brat who thinks gets she can get whatever she wants and stomp on everyone's feelings in the process! Well, I'm done with it! I'll let you stay here tonight, but tomorrow I want you outta here and I never want to see your face again!"

He stormed out the room and left her there to soak in his words.

Princess sat there quietly for a minute or two before she finally buried her head in her hands and sobbed softly. Jack heard her cries while he made his way to his bedroom and just shrugged them off.

_It's gonna take more than your stupid crying to make me forgive you, _he thought.

A few seconds after that thought, Princess' cries began to grow louder and more exaggerated. The shrill cries were enough to make Jack stop in his tracks. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed deeply. He didn't want to admit it, but he hated when Princess cried. Something about it just made his heart hurt inside.

He turned around and made his way back to living room. He peeked his head into the room to find Princess still crying her eyes out on the couch. He walked in the room and took a seat next to her.

"Um, Princess…"

He tried to think of more to say, but nothing came to mind. He took a deep breath and decided that he just needed to say something… anything to make Princess feel better.

"I'm sorry, Princess…" he began again. "I didn't mean what I said, it's just… well, I-"

Princess reached over the couch and hugged Jack tightly, interrupting what he had to say. She buried her head into his chest and began to sob again. Jack rose up his arms in shock; he didn't know how to respond to this situation. Princess continued to cry and Jack slowly lowered his arms and began to run his fingers through her curly red hair. That's all he could think of doing, but it seemed to work since her cries started to quiet down some.

They stayed like that for a few hours until her sobbing stopped completely. Jack stopped rubbing her shoulder and looked down at her. Princess also looked up at him and their eyes met for the first time all day.

"I'm so sorry, Jackie…" she spoke softly.

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah… I know…"

Princess laid her head back on his chest and her eyes began to get heavy. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep in Jack's arms. Jack glanced down at her again. She looked so fragile, so broken. He brought her closer to him. He promised to be gentle with her, he promise he was going to fix her damaged heart.


End file.
